Strep
by criminalmindsncisluv
Summary: When Henry and JJ get strep, how will Will take care of them. Just a little story for all the Will and JJ fans out there.
1. Chapter 1

Will and JJ

Agent Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne was woken up at 6 AM by her husband Will coming home from his all-night shift.

"Hey, Jayj," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "How is our little man doing?" Will asked, motioning to the sleeping four year old in the bed.

"His fever was 101 last night, which is lower than the 102 it was at the doctor yesterday morning," JJ said, grabbing a towel off the back of the door, "He wouldn't really eat much because his throat hurts so bad, but I did get him to eat some jello and soup for dinner and a popsicle just before bed."

"That's good," Will said, removing his gun belt and button down shirt.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast while you shower," he said.

"Thanks," she said, going into the bathroom and getting in the shower.

She turned the water on and stepped in. The hot water felt amazing on her tired muscles. She had been up half the night, worrying about her sick son and trying to calm him down when he woke up from nightmares twice.

She finished in the shower and quickly dressed in a pair of dress pants and a light blue shirt. She dried her hair with a towel and put some product in it to keep it wavy. She then checked on her still sleeping son. She looked at his small, flushed face and her heart broke a little. She kissed his head gently and went out to join Will for breakfast.

He had made scrambled eggs and toast, her favorite breakfast. She smiled and sat down at the table where he had put a plate. She picked up her fork and dug in to the eggs. She took a bite and went to swallow when she noticed her throat felt sore. She brushed it off as just being dry and took a gulp of orange juice. Her throat still felt off, but she just ignored it. She finished breakfast quickly and brushed her teeth before kissing Will.

"I probably won't be home tonight," she said, as she went to leave, "I'll call when I find out for sure."

"I love you," he said, "Be careful."

"I love you too," JJ said, running out the door.

She drove to work, feeling tired, but knowing that she needed to go in. She would have much rather have stayed home with Henry and hung out with her little man in bed all day. She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car, noticing her head was hurting a bit, but she brushed it off as being tired. She got in the elevator and rode it to the BAU room She got off and went to her desk, setting down her bag.

"Good morning JJ," Reid said, walking past her with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Spence," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Prentiss said, coming in with two Starbucks cups. "Grande Latte," she said, setting one cup on JJ's desk.

They took turns getting coffee that didn't taste like it had been made out of dirty sink water.

"Thanks," JJ said, taking a sip, trying to hide a slight wince as the coffee went down her sore throat.

"You alright?" Emily asked, setting her bag down at her desk before going back over to JJ.

"Yeah," JJ lied, "I'm totally fine."

"OK," Emily said, not really buying it, but deciding to let it go for now. "Well, we're glad you're back," Emily said, "How's Henry doing today?"

"He's doing better," JJ said, "His fever was down last night and he ate some jello and soup last night, but his throat is still bothering him."

"Poor little guy," Emily said.

"Yeah," JJ said, her throat starting to burn from talking, "I need to go give all this paper work to Hotch."

"Alright," Emily said, turning back to her work.

JJ took her papers up to Hotch's office, knocking before entering.

"Welcome back," he said, taking the papers from her, "Is Henry doing better?"

"Yeah," JJ said, her voice sounding slightly raspy, "Will is staying with him for toady."

"Good," Hotch said, "We have a new case. Have everyone meet in the round table room."

"Alright," JJ said, going back into the bullpen. "Hotch wants us in the round table room for a briefing," JJ said, walking toward the room.

The rest of the team followed. They sat down and Garcia began explaining the case. JJ could hardly concentrate. Her throat was hurting more and more each time she swallowed and her head was pounding. All she could remember was that this case was in Virginia and that it involved the killing of prostitutes with children. When Garcia finished, Hotch began to delegate jobs. They wouldn't be taking the jet because the town that this was happening in was only an hour away by car. When he finished, she realized that she had no clue what was going on.

"Ready JJ?" Emily asked, getting up from her chair.

"What are we doing exactly?" JJ asked quietly, partly so Hotch wouldn't know she hadn't been paying attention but mostly because her throat was killing her.

"JJ," Emily said, giving a shocked look, "You always know what's going. Are you alright? You looked flushed."

"Yeah," JJ said, "Just tired from staying up with Henry last night. What are we doing?"

"I think you should go home," Emily said, trying to put a hand on JJ's forehead, but the blonde pushed it away.

"I'm coming with you guys," she said, raising her voice slightly, wincing when she realized it was a bad idea, "Just tell me what we are doing, please?"

"JJ," Emily said, giving her friend a serious look, "you look flushed, you keep wincing, and you completely zoned out of the briefing. That is not like you." While she was talking, Emily snuck a hand onto JJ's head. "Jayje," she said, pulling her hand back, "You're burning up."

"Emily," JJ said, "I am perfectly fine. Can we please just go?"

"JJ," Emily said, "You are sick. You probably caught what Henry had. Go home."

"Alright," JJ said, knowing her best friend was probably right, "I'll go find Hotch and tell him I'm gonna take off."

"Feel better, Jayje," Emily said as she grabbed her keys and went out to the cars.

JJ found Hotch in his office talking with Garcia about the case.

"Hey," she said, after knocking, "I'm gonna take off. I think I caught Henry's strep."

"Oh, Jayje," Garcia said, going to her, "You are burning up. Go get some rest."

"Take as many days as you need," Hotch said, "Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks," JJ said, turning to go back to the bullpen. She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car, hoping she would be better by the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the final Chapter of this Story. I hope you like it . it is kinda short, but it wraps it up. Please let me know what you think of this. Thanks so much.**

* * *

She arrived home three hours later after a trip to her doctor's office, a diagnosis of strep and a prescription for and antibiotic. Her doctor had also told her it would be best to take the next few days off at least until her fever of 102.4 broke. She agreed and after stopping at the Walgreens to pick up her prescription as well as some throat lozenges, more gaterade, and a new box of popsicles (Henry had eaten most of the ones she had bought the day before,) she went home.

She had called Will on her way to the doctor's office to let him know she was coming sick and that she would be home after she went to the doctor. He met her at the door when she pulled in with her hands full. He took the bags and guided her into the house.

"Why don't you go put on some pajamas and then you can take a nap," Will said, kissing his wife's forehead, brow furrowing at the heat radiating from it.

"Ok," she whispered, cringing in pain as she swallowed.

"Oh, Jayje," he said, pulling her into his arms. She just rested her head on his strong chest, lavishing in his warmth. He held her for a minute before they broke apart.

"I'm gonna go make some soup for you so you can take your meds," Will said, "I'll bring it to ya when it's done."

JJ nodded and went into her bedroom, finding a relatively lethargic Henry watching Sesame Street in the bed.

"Hi, Mommy," he said, looking at her with glassy eyes.

"Hi, Buddy," she said, pulling a pair of sweat pants out if her drawer, changing into them before throwing her pants into the hamper.

"Why are you home?" Henry asked.

"I'm sick just like you," JJ said, pulling on one of Will's t-shirts before climbing into bed next to her son.

"Oh," he said, putting his head on her chest, closing his eyes. JJ smiled, stroking his hair gently. She had just begun to fall asleep when Will come in with three bowls of soup and both hers and Henry's medicines.

"Sorry to wake you two," Will said, "But ya'll need to take your medicine before ya'll can take a nap."

JJ smiled at him, shaking Henry awake.

"I'm tired," Henry said, rubbing his head on her chest.

"I know," she said, "But we need to eat the yummy lunch Daddy made so we can take our medicine."

Henry just nodded, sitting up. "Here ya go," Will said, handing a bowl of hot liquid first to his wife them his son before sitting down on the other side of Henry with his own bowl.

The family ate in silence, watching Sesame Street. When JJ had managed to painfully eat about half the bowl of the soup, she put it down on her nightstand.

"Done?" Will asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, "Could you give me my medicine so I can sleep?"

"Of course," he said, unscrewing the top from the pill bottle and handing her one. She took it and after a few tries, managed to get the pill down with a few sips of water.

"Need anything else?" Will asked, sroking her long blonde hair.

"No," she said, burrowing into the covers, "I just want to sleep."

He nodded, leaning over their son to kiss her forehead. Within seconds, JJ was sleeping soundly, happy to have such a wonderful husband looking after her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Let me know if there is a specific thing you would like me to write about next.**


End file.
